


Half-Sisters

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Alexis comes over for grilled cheese sandwiches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "driving" & "half-brother"

“Should you really be cooking?” asked Alexis, shutting the apartment door behind her. 

Beckett smiled. “I’m supposed to be taking it easy,” she said, resting one hand on her very, very round middle, “I’m not an invalid. I can make grilled cheese.”

“Grilled cheese?” asked a voice, from behind the couch. Then, a small face peered out and saw Alexis. “Lexa!” yelled three-year-old Joanna, launching herself across the room at her half-sister.

“Hey, there, squirt,” said Alexis, settling the girl on her hip. She must have been meeting with clients at the PI office, because she was wearing a smart skirt-suit and conservative jewelry, but she didn’t seem to mind the smudgy fingerprints Jo was leaving on her jacket. “How’s my favorite sister today?”

“I’m your _only_ sister,” Jo giggled, as Alexis carried her over to the sink for them to wash their hands.

“Yes, but maybe not for long.” Alexis turned off the water, and helped her sister climb into her chair at the table. “You should enjoy being my favorite while you can.”

“Why?” asked Jo.

“Because at least one of the babies might be a girl, too,” said Beckett, coming over with the plate of sandwiches. They’d learned she was carrying twins a few months ago, but she and Castle had agreed that they wanted the gender – or genders – to be a surprise. “You might get a little sister and a little brother. Or two sisters.”

Jo thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Nope. They’re both gonna be boys.”

“How do you know?” Alexis asked.

Her sister took a big bite of grilled cheese. “I just know.”

“Sure,” said her mother, with a smile. Beckett took a sandwich for herself, then looked over at Alexis. “And before I forget, thank you for agreeing to take her to pre-school while your dad’s out of town. It’s a big help.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Alexis told her. “I’d do it all the time, if I didn’t know how much Dad loves his early morning daddy-daughter drives.”

“You drive better’n Dad, Lexa,” said Jo, with her mouth full. “He hits _all_ the bumps!”

“Well, we won’t tell him that, will we?” asked Alexis, and her sister giggled again. “Eat your grilled cheese.”

Beckett grinned at them both. “My kids are the best,” she said.

“Yes, we are,” Jo agreed.

THE END


End file.
